Pikmin: Elements
Pikmin: Elements is a Pikmin Fangame made by Kaplop, a user on Pikmin Fanon. It introduces new Pikmin types, as well as handfuls of other new features. It takes place after all the other Pikmin games. Story One day, Olimar is at home with his Family. All of a sudden, he gets a call from the President. He rushes over to his office, where he learns that Louie was left on the Pikmin Planet, and the President wants Olimar to go find him. He says that he bought back the S.S. Dolphin since the Hocotate Ship was destroyed. Olimar says a quick goodbye to his family, and hops in the S.S Dolphin. He learns that it was remodeled with the Old Ship's AI (Which remembers Olimar, which is bad, since the ship is still mad at Olimar) and another cockpit for Louie. Olimar turns on the autopilot and puts in coordinates for the Pikmin Planet, and it blasts off of Hocotate's surface, and into space. Pikmin Types There are many types of Pikmin in Pikmin: Elements, and they each have special abilities and features. 'Returning Pikmin' Red Pikmin - These Pikmin are red, immune to fire (Not lava, though) and have noses, increasing their damage in battle by 1.5X. When at a fire geyser, they can set their stem on fire and carry it around, allowing them to set things on fire and increase their damage further, to around 2.0X. Their onion is found in the Fond Forest. Yellow Pikmin - These Pikmin are yellow, immune to electricity (and can conduct it between Nodes, similar to how they do in Pikmin 3), and have large ears. They are also lighter than other Pikmin types; they can be thrown higher and farther but it takes two of them to count for one unit on a Scale. When attached to a Node, Yellow Pikmin begin sparking, emitting a field of electricity to shock nearby enemies as well as other nearby Nodes, although they'll still need more Yellow Pikmin to fully complete the circuit. Like in Pikmin 3, their formerly-exclusive ability to use Bomb-Rocks is now shared by all colors of Pikmin. Blue Pikmin - These Pikmin are blue, immune to drowning (but not freezing), and have a distinct pink "mouth" that apparently serves as gills. They are the only color that can perform underwater actions and retrieve submerged objects. When in water, Blue Pikmin may drink some to transport it and use it to either double their weight or extinguish fires. A Blue Pikmin can hold water for only 90 seconds before it digests it and has to collect more. Their onion is found in the Flood Hole. Purple Pikmin - These Pikmin are a dark purple color, noticeably fatter, and have whiskers on the side of their heads. They are ten times heavier and stronger than other colors, which also lowers their throwing height and distance. Purple Pikmin also land with a resounding thud, stunning any enemy they happen to land on. To rebalance the destructive power of Purple Pikmin, their attack strength modifier has been reduced to 1.5X, the same modifier as Red Pikmin. White Pikmin - These Pikmin are white, have big red eyes, and are immune to poison gas. They are much faster than other colors but are slightly weaker in combat. To compensate, they deal poison damage over time to enemies (even more if they've recently gone through poison gas), and they are poisonous to enemies that eat them. White Pikmin's ability to see objects buried fully underground is used by all Pikmin, similar to Pikmin 3. Rock Pikmin - These Pikmin are gray, immune to brute force (such as crushing or stabbing), and encased in a gray rocky shell. They cannot latch on to enemies, but they deal 3.0X damage on impact, and their hard shells allow them to crack right through glass and crystal objects. Rock Pikmin can get a rolling start by falling down a slope in order to deal increased damage and knockback to certain objects and enemies. Their onion is found in the Mountain of Stones. Winged Pikmin - These Pikmin are pink and have distinct wings and big blue eyes. They have a 0.75X attack multiplier (meaning they're weaker in combat), but they can fly over ground hazards and pull Flukeweed stalks. Their onion is found in the Re-visitor’s Cavern. Bulbmin - Returning from Pikmin 2, Bulbmin are a parasitic breed of Pikmin that has infected and mind-controlled a juvenile Red Bulborb. Afflicted specimens grow an orange Pikmin sprout from their spines and follow orders from a Captain. Found only in caves, Bulbmin are immune to fire, poison, electricity, and drowning and can perform all actions associated with them (Red Pikmin's ignited stems, Yellow Pikmin's Nodes and taking down Electric Gates, Blue Pikmin's water-drinking and underwater actions, and White Pikmin's poisoned attacks), but they are fairly weak in battle (0.75X attack multiplier, like Winged Pikmin). New to Pikmin: Elements, Bulbmin can now be taken out of caves, but since they have no Onion, they will resort to holing up in the S.S. Dolphin, and they cannot easily be replenished if they go extinct. Bulbmin also gain the Bomb-Rock carrying ability of Yellow Pikmin and the ability to see buried objects from White Pikmin, as all Pikmin colors did starting with Pikmin 3. 'New Pikmin' Burgundy Pikmin Dark Pikmin Green Pikmin Magnet Pikmin Mud Pikmin Elemental Pikmin Areas Unlike other Pikmin games, there is no day system, and instead of using the ship to fly to areas each day, you can walk from one area to another. Upon collecting enough ship parts, you can automatically fly to different areas without having to walk all the way. Upon entering a area, the S.S. Dolphin will land right by you. Fond Forest *Re-visitor's Cavern *Cave of Flames *Ravenous Ravine The Bubbling Brook *High-Flying Cave *The Flood Hole *Polluted Lake *Muddy Steps Mountain of Stones *Rocky Cavern *Bulborb Empire *Elemental Cave *Cave of Trials Treetop Trails *Leafy Field *Top of The Tree *Inside the Tree The Gate *The Bulblax Lair Characters In Pikmin: Elements, upon finding 4 characters, you can swap out your 3 captains by going to the ship and pressing A. Captain Olimar Captain Olimar is the one that originally discovered the Pikmin, and is back to rescue/find his sidekick, Louie. He is the starting character. When using him, Pikmin deal more damage, and move faster when issuing orders and charging objects. Alph One of the 3 Koppai explorers, Alph was sent with the other 2 to go find fruit AGAIN after Koppai sent them to go find more fruit when the inhabitants got greedy. he can be found in the Bubbling Brook after defeating King Bulb. When using him, all the captains move faster, and so do the Pikmin. Brittany Also being sent by Koppai to find more fruit, Brittany can be found in the Cave of Flames, stuck in mud. You can use Mud Pikmin to free her. When using her, you can throw Pikmin faster. Captain Charlie The captain of the Koppai crew, Captain Charlie is the last Character found. He can be found in The Mountain of Stones, stuck in a web. You can use Winged Pikmin to free him. Pikmin in his party can carry a weight of 2, and Purple Pikmin can carry 15. Piklopedia Link: Pikmin: Elements/Piklopedia The Piklopedia in Pikmin: Elements has records of each ship part, treasure, and fruit. it does not have any sales pitches or notes, though. Category:Non-Canon Games Category:Pikmin: Elements